


Possibilities

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The romance is in the air.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 184  Infinite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Possibilities  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** The romance is in the air.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 932  
**Prompt:** 184 Infinite  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #15

**Possibilities**

Merlin looked up when he heard a knock at the door of Morgana's hospital room. He got up to answer it before it woke up Morgana. He stepped outside when he saw that it was Gwen.  “Gwen? What time is it?”

“Time for you to get down to the A&E. I'll be right behind you. I just wanted to bring Morgana some things.” Gwen lifted up the travel bag in her hand and smiled at Morgana sleeping in the bed. “How is she doing?”

“Much better.” Merlin eyed the bag. “She didn't arrive with anything. Where did you get those things?”

“Arthur sneaked me in to her room at the estate. I packed general things. It really didn't look like she took much when she left.”

“Uther didn't let her take anything but a change of clothes.” Merlin shook his head. “She had to beg him for that.”

Gwen grimaced. “He's a tyrant.”

“He's a throwback to medieval times. If Arthur hadn't been on the continent trying to get over you Uther would have .....”

“Uther would have done the same thing. He bullies Arthur too.” Gwen handed the bag to Merlin. “I better get on.”

“I’ll be right behind you.” Merlin looked at Morgana.

“You know, you love her. You should tell her.” Gwen patted him on the shoulder. She waved as she headed for the lift.

Merlin sighed. His love for Morgana was infinite. That was the one thing that he was certain of in his life. When she left for Cornwall, it nearly killed him.

“Merlin?” Morgana woke with a start. She looked afraid.

“I’m here love.” Merlin walked back in the room.

“Merlin, I had the strangest dream.” Morgana wrinkled her brow. “I dreamed that you were bleeding and alone.”

“I’m right here in one piece.” Merlin kissed her temple. “Now rest. I have to go to work. If you need me, the nurse on duty will fetch me.” He sat the bag on the foot of the bed. “Gwen brought you some things from the estate.”

“How did she do that?” Morgana looked at the bag with wonder.

“Arthur let her into your room. Give me a kiss I must get on.”

Morgana gave Merlin a chaste kiss on the lips. “Merlin, thank you for being here with me.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Merlin waved at the door before he headed down to work.

Morgana put her fingers to her lips and smiled. She knew he loved her. She loved him too. She was sure that they would have been married or at least engaged by now if it wasn’t for her father.

Morgana leaned forward and winced. She managed to pull the bag up to where she could look inside. Inside there was a nightgown and a hairbrush. There were also basic toiletries. She made a mental note to thank Gwen and Arthur for what they did to bring her some comfort.

When Merlin came up to have supper with Morgana, she was cleaned up and her hair was brushed and braided.

“You look like your feeling so much better.” Merlin kissed her on the forehead.

“I feel infinitely better. A hairbrush can do wonders for a woman’s mood.” Morgana smiled. She looked at the door. “I expected Gwen to come up. Does Gwen have to work through her meal break?”

“No. Arthur is downstairs with take away for her. He surprised her with food from that Indian place she likes.” Merlin smiled. “They will be back together in no time.”

“I hope so.” Morgana played with the bed covers. “Merlin, will we ever be back together?”

“We are together now. I’m not going anywhere Morgana.” Merlin kissed her soft and slow. “Do you understand that I love you more than anything?”

Morgana stroked his cheek. “I do. I love you too.”

Down in the break room of the A&E, Gwen stole a piece of chicken from Arthur’s plate and giggled.

Arthur feigned shock but smiled despite his best efforts not to. He looked at Gwen with love in his blue eyes.

Gwen smiled back. Her eyes mirrored his.

“When are you going to take me back, Guinevere?” Arthur reached for her hand.

“I’m weighing the possibilities. They are infinite, you know.” Gwen reached out for his hand and tangled her fingers with his. 

“There is only one possibility for me and that’s you.” Arthur kissed the back of her hand. “So what do you say?”

Gwen sighed dramatically. “I’ll take you back on one condition.”

“Condition?” Arthur frowned. “What is it?”

“Leave the estate and come live with me.” Gwen waited for him to tell her all the reasons that he couldn’t leave his father’s house.

“I need to move some accounts so that Father doesn’t freeze all my money when I leave like he did with Morgana.” Arthur gave her hand a squeeze. “Shouldn’t you ask Elyan first though?”

“The house is huge. It has four large bedrooms. He won’t mind.” Gwen shrugged. “I’m sure he and Adara are going to get their own place after they’re married.”   

“If they don’t?”

“Then there will be six of us in the house.” Gwen grinned.

“Six?” Arthur took a minute to understand. “Merlin will be there with Morgana. So they are back, are they?”

Gwen nodded. “Was there ever a doubt they would be?”

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “Father is going to have a stroke with all the yelling he will do.”

Gwen shrugged. “You can’t let him bully you anymore.”

Arthur looked at their hands and knew that was easier said than done. 


End file.
